Roses and Miniskirts
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [Royai] Roy's daring side makes an appearance on Valentines Day... to Riza. Now he has to face the consequences.


**Roses and Miniskirts**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Full Metal Alchemist. I only own Felix Hawkeye Ivanovich…

Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at Royai, so forgive me if it's not very good. All times are written in 24-hour time.

-

-

February 13, 2000 hours, Gourmet Pizza Restaurant

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sound of feet tapping impatiently on a wooden floor. The face belonging to it held a calm and reserved smile, but his words and actions spoke otherwise.

"Riza, when is he going to notice you? This is already the—"

"One thousand eight hundred and first." The blonde sharpshooter promptly offered.

"—date that we've followed Colonel Mustang on!" The blonde man sitting adjacent to Riza Hawkeye finished with an exasperated sigh.

Riza resisted the urge to whip out the gun she had hidden in her handbag to shoot at the man opposite her. She took a deep breath to calm her down, counted backwards from ten and closed her eyes. Rites for quick calming down were needed when you worked directly under Roy Mustang. "Look," she said to the blonde. "I really thank you for all the trouble, okay?" The twitch on her trigger finger still persisted.

"You should tell him how you feel." Despite the fact that he saw her fingers itching for her gun, he went ahead and said what was on his mind. Expecting to be shot for such a comment, he tightly shut his eyes and braced himself. But when nothing hit him, he opened his eyes and saw his companion gazing at Colonel Roy Mustang AKA the Flame Alchemist, womaniser and lazy bastard. For about the tenth time today, he wondered why Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye "chased" after such a man. With her looks, Riza could get just about any guy she wanted. Maybe it was her guns that scared them away, he reflected. Similar thoughts were running through Riza's mind, albeit the looks and guns part. Why did she insist on "chasing" the Colonel, even to the point where she would follow him on his daily date, using her cousin as her date. This meant that a lot of the military work was completed at her apartment, the latest 0100 hours in the morning. She glanced at her cousin who was looking the alchemist's way, a thoughtful look crossing his features. The blonde hair and pale skin were the only distinct features that marked the two as relatives. Felix Hawkeye Ivanovich had cloudy azure eyes, along with a fine German nose and a firmly set jaw, making him appear stubborn. Noticing his cousin stare at him, he flashed her a quick smile, showing off his set of straight white teeth. Riza nodded slowly; the smile was to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave until she was ready. He had done that once, only to be shot down by the Lieutenant, nearly blowing their cover. Felix's fair complexion and blonde hair contrasted with his black suit and red microfibre dress shirt. He wore no tie, but left the top two buttons undone, revealing his collarbone. Riza, on the other hand, was wearing a satin white dress that went just past her knees. She wore a matching jacket, even if it wasn't that cold. She wore little make up, but even so, she still looked stunning. Her golden curls cascaded down her back and her dangly earrings shimmered in the night light. There was no way Roy could tell it has his subordinate from the back. She risked another glance, just in time to see her commanding officer plant a kiss on his date's lips. Turning away from the sight, she stood up saying, "lets go." Felix stood up without a word and followed Riza out of the restaurant.

On the drive to her apartment, Riza's thoughts strayed to a certain high-ranking officer. She had known him for 10 years, having first met him in the war of Ishbal. The recent 5 of those 10 years she had spent tailing his daily dates with Felix. 1801 dates since she had first discovered that her feelings for her commanding officer went much deeper than a working relationship, friendship and the want to protect him. So she had followed him on his dates for exactly 5 years. The missing 25 days was her fault. Roy Mustang, womaniser of the military, never ever went a day without a date. Riza let out a sigh. Felix brought his car to a stop outside Riza's apartment.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Nowhere." There was silence in the car. Riza could almost hear Felix contemplating whether it was worth the risk asking why. He obviously thought it was.

"Why?"

"Because." She simply replied. He left it at that. She exit the car with her handbag and jacket. "Thank you, Felix, for taking me everywhere because of Colonel Mustang."

Felix nodded absentmindedly, then 20 seconds later his eyes widened. "Y-you're not committing suicide, are you?" His hair moved ever so slightly as two bullets speedily whizzed above his head and through the open car window.

"No." Riza put her gun back in her bag. "Just giving up on chasing _him._" Felix wisely said nothing. A few more centimetres and those bullets would have made him bald. The Lieutenant walked into her apartment, swiftly changed into a nightgown and sunk into her bed. 2135 hours. They had left earlier than usual. A stack of papers to be signed was situated on Riza's desk, but she ignored them. They could be done tomorrow. Right now, all she wanted was some sleep.

-

-

February 14. 0645 hours. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's apartment.

"Sit. Shake. Beg. Roll over." Black Hayate dutifully performed the orders. "Good boy." Riza commended the blank and white dog with an extra helping his breakfast ball. She herself had cooked up some eggs and bacon to eat with toast and ketchup. After downing her meal with a cup of hot chocolate, she changed from her silken nightgown to her military uniform. She gave a wry smile as she imagined the colonel's reaction if she came to work in a miniskirt. Gathering up her necessities for the day, including the stack of papers that was on her desk, she scanned the room until she saw a glass vase. She took that too, and neatly put her belongings in her car. Now at 0710 hours, she was at the local florist shop. There were open all day yesterday and today; flowers were in great demand for Valentines Day. She picked up 10 roses for the 10 years she had known Roy; 5 red rosebuds and 5 full-bloomed red roses, long stemmed, and paid for them at the counter. 0725 hours she arrived at Central Headquarters. Work didn't start until 0740 hours, but that didn't matter to her. She was always early and this particular morning she had something to do. The main building was already open, so she made her way to the office she shared with the Colonel. Along the way she filled the vase with water. By the time she actually got to her office, she had endured giggles and whispers, wolf whistles and a greeting from the Führer. She pushed a pile of different sized and coloured cards and a few parcels to the left side of the desk and carefully put her vase on the opposite corner. She put the 10 roses in the vase and left them there, along with a stack of papers next to it. At 0732 hours she left the office to collect today's papers from the Führer's secretary. At 0738 hours she arrived back at their department. Fuery, Breda, Falman and Havoc were all sitting at their desks with stacks of paper surrounding them. She went into the office Roy and her shared and dropped the load of papers on her desk. At 0740 hours, Colonel Roy Mustang came in. Riza looked up from the papers she was signing and couldn't help notice his good looks. Last night he had been wearing dress pants and a white shirt, she had thought he had looked good then. But today, he just looked… extra good! Even that was an understatement. His black hair was well groomed as usual, his uniform was pressed and the smirk that was usually pasted across his face was replaced with a genuine smile.

She shivered in delight. Fighting off the blush that threatened to arise on her face, she commented, "Taisa, you're early today."

A smirk replaced the smile. "I wanted to se the Valentines I received from my admirers." It was a simple answer, but one that brought a twitch to his subordinate's fingers. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him sit in his comfy leather chair. His eyes scanned the desk from left to right. He disregarded the pile of cards and focused on the roses. Bringing them to his nose, he took a whiff of them. "They smell nice." He said aloud. "Red rosebuds meaning young love." Riza knew what he was talking about. The meanings of rose colours and blooming. She was the one who had taught him. "Red bloomed roses meaning adult love." Roy carefully lowered the vase down.

Riza coolly muttered before she could stop herself, "I'm sure the person put work with the roses there for a reason, Taisa."

Smirking, he swaggered over to her desk. He had caught the slip of her tongue and wasn't about to let her forget it. "C'mon Riza." He pouted. Riza ignored him. She had seen better puppy dog looks than his. "Say," he breathed in her scent. "You smell like roses." Riza mentally cursed herself for making her earlier comment. Sooner or later he was going to ask about it. Roy inhaled again, savouring the sweet scent of roses coming from his subordinate. He stepped up behind her and slowly encircled his arms around her neck and let his head rest in the crook hof her neck and shoulder. He felt her back stiffen, but the guns stayed in their holsters. However, a curt "Taisa" was said.

"I know you gave me the roses, Hawkeye-chuui." The colonel spoke into Riza's clothes. "You even said it yourself. The person put work there with the roses for a reason. No one else gives me work but you." Riza felt herself twitch. The alchemist turned his head to kiss the sharpshooter on the cheek, but at the same time she turned to scold him. His lips met with hers. A gloved hand tilted her face, deepening the kiss. The kiss was sweet, revealing passion but not lust. A simple lip lock. When they finally released each other, Roy sheepishly grinned. "I-I never knew you could kiss so well, Riza." He was still grinning when a bullet barely grazed his ear.

Sighing, Riza replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roy." She took him by the hand and sat him down firmly in his seat. "Now do your work."

"You can't kiss me like that and make me do work as well—" he whinged. A barrel was shoved into his face.

"Yes I can."

A timid "yes" was heard. One gloved hand was raised in surrender and the other used to sign papers. Riza stood behind him, her gun aimed at his hand. "Hawkeye-chuui. Are you free tonight?" Roy took the silence as an indicator to go on. "I'd like to take you on a date." He closed his eyes and held both hands up in defence, but no gun was fired. "This time, you don't need to secretly watch me."

BANG!

"MERCY!"

-

-

Hughes walked into the department that Roy managed. "Where is he?" Havoc motioned towards the office with his cigarette limply hanging from the side of his mouth. Gunshots and cries for mercy were heard. All men just deadpanned. Hughes gave a knowing smile and boldly walked in.

-

-

March 14, 0742 hours, Central Heardquarters, Führer's Room

"TAISA!" Riza Hawkeye burst into the Führer's room. Giving a quick salute to King Bradley and her grandfather, General Grumman, she let her piercing glare land on the Colonel. "WHAT IS THIS!" She fired two bullets above his head to snap him back to reality. Holding up a miniskirt made from the same material of the military uniform, she read off a slip of paper "my dear Hawkeye-chuui, this is my present for you. Love, Colonel Roy Mustang. P.S. I won't be here to do my work today." Riza shook the piece of paper in the Flame Alchemist's face. "WHAT IS MEANT BY THIS!" Roy gave her a dreamy look. Riza felt a vein precariously bulge in her forehead. She fired two shots at his feet to make him jump.

"Oh. Hawkeye-chuui. Happy White Day. I hope you like this skirt. It cost a lot."

The sharpshooter fired a round of shots and chased Roy out of the room yelling out "PERVERT!"

King Bradley and General Grumman stood there with silly grins on their faces.

"Away with the fraternization rule." The Führer smiled.

"I always knew they would get together." General Grumman shook his head then stuck it out of the door yelling "Riza, I expect to get some great-grandchildren out of this!"

-

-

Author's Notes

Yippee! My first Royai oneshot! I hope you all liked it. I know there wasn't much fluff, but I tried hard to incorporate the relationship between Roy and Riza.

**Taisa**– Colonel

**Chuui** – Lieutenant

Thanks all for reading. Review if you like; it would make me happy. Really happy... :D And I might just post another chapter just for the heck of it...

-duckii mustang-


End file.
